Love at first sight
by Gaara'sbutterfly
Summary: Prequel to High School Crush, see how Ino meet every one in Konoha High, and how she fell for Gaara


Ok like I said this is a prequel to High School Crush, and as I read it over I found out that I made a mistake on chapter 5, when Ino confessed to Gaara that she liked him, she didn't start to like him in her second year, but in her first year so yea I have to go back and fix that unless you don't care ok with that said let's go to the story

* * *

Love at first sight

Yamanaka Ino and her twin sister Inoue where standing in front of the new high school they where going to be attending Konoha High, this is a really hard school to get into mostly due to the fact that only the rich kids get in this school, but every year they offer scholarships to two students, and this year the Yamanaka twins happen to receive it

"so this is Konoha High hu?" Inoue said looking around "I think I'm going to like this school, all the rich boys around here, if I score a rich boyfriend here I'm set for life"

"Inoue that's not a nice thing to say" Ino said crossing her arms

"you're just saying that cuz you can't get a boyfriend, now let's go we can't be late and we have to go to our class room" Inoue said walking away

"Ok" Ino said following her sister

As they walked threw the hallways people where looking at them, Ino started to walk closer to her sister

"Nervous Ino-nee-chan?" Inoue said

"A-a little I mean people are looking at us like I dunno something that doesn't belong"

"We're twins you twit I bet they're not used to seeing twins" Inoue said

"I guess" Ino said looking around she saw a lot of kids talking to each other, the kids in this school where probably friends since they where little kids, Ino and Inoue would have to make new friends here, which will be hard, what could she probably have in common with the kids in the school

"A-are y-you lost?" a voice said from behind Ino, she turned around and saw a girl with long blue hair

"well my sister and I" Ino said pointing at her sister, but she realized that she was gone "well I guess I am since my sister left"

"You're one of the scholarship students aren't you?" the girls asked

"Yes I am, I'm Yamanaka Ino" Ino said smiling

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too"

"S-so you most be going to class 1-A am I rigth"

"Yes I am" Ino said

"I'm going to that class too come with me" Hinata said walking ahead, Ino followed Hinata until they reached the class room, when a girl with pink hair walked up to them

"Hey Hinata, who's that with you?" she asked

"H-hi Sakura, t-this is Yamanaka Ino, she's one of the scholarship students" Hinata said pointing at Ino

"Hi Ino I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you" the girls introduced herself

"Hi nice to meet you too" Ino said waiving

"Say I just talked to the other scholarship student you two look alike, and you have the same last name" Sakura said

"That's because we're twins" Ino said looking down

"Wow you have a twin that most be awesome, I'm an only child" Sakura said

"That most be awesome, you don't have to share a room or nothing, you most get everything you want" Ino said

"of course I get everything I want, don't you?" Sakura asked

"I don't ask for a lot" Ino gave Sakura a smile

"Here Ino let me introduce you to the rest of our friends" Sakura said pulling Ino

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto" Sakura said as she stopped in front of two boys one with black hair, and the other one blonde

"Sasuke, Naruto this is Ino" Sakura said pointing at Ino

"Hi Ino I'm Uzumaki Naruto" the blonde said

"Nice to meet you" the other one said "I'm Uchiha Sasuke"

"Nice to meet both of you" Ino said

"Hey Ino you can sit next to me" Sakura said pointing at the desk next to her

"ok" Ino said sitting down

By the time it was lunchtime Sakura decided to show Ino around the school, she showed her where everything was, there where three libraries in total, the school was huge, it had a gym with a pool in it, and another pool in another part of the school

"wow this school is even better than I thougth" Ino said

"you're going to love it here" Sakura said

Ino smiled as she walked, she wasn't exactly paying attention to where she was going and bumped into some one

"you should watch where you're going" the red haired boy said, as he helped her up

"I-I'm s-sorry" Ino said getting up, she looked at him, and looked away trying to hide her face , since it was turning red

"is nothing to be embarrassed about, just watch where you're going next time" he said walking away from her

"o-ok" Ino sad as she watched him walked away "who is he?" Ino asked

"he's Sabaku no Gaara, he's one of Naruto's best friends" Sakura said looking at Ino "I think someone just fell in love with said redhead" Sakura said

"what I just saw him!!" Ino said nervously

"don't tell me that you don't believe in love at first sight!!" Sakura said shocked

"I do is just that, do you really think that a guy like him, can like a girl like me?" Ino said "because I don't is impossible"

"if you say so" Sakura said _'she does like him' _she thougth walking "well then let's head to class" Sakura said

"ok"

* * *

Well that's it is my second oneshot so, anyways I'll be working on the sequel for this story soon it may be a oneshot too, or maybe have more chapters it depends on how it goes


End file.
